


Stimming

by egoisticceo



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Autism, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Stimming, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i project too much onto this man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egoisticceo/pseuds/egoisticceo
Summary: Natsuki sees Eiichi stim for the first time and is curious.
Relationships: Ootori Eiichi/Shinomiya Natsuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Stimming

**Author's Note:**

> featuring my comfort hc: eiichi with undiagnosed autism

Natsuki had never noticed it before, but he supposed he hadn’t been around Eiichi long enough to tell.

Eiichi was rather worn out, and had requested to be held by Natsuki as soon as he got home. The younger man, who was a veritable treasure trove of hugs, had happily obliged.

As they lay there in bed, breathing together, Natsuki felt Eiichi begin to move in a peculiar way. His whole body began to tremble ever so slightly, seemingly caused by the quick, repetitive rocking of his hips.

Natsuki searched Eiichi’s face for any signs of agitation. Instead, the man looked peaceful, markedly more so than he had earlier.

He was curious, to say the least, and couldn’t help but ask. “Eiichi-kun? What are you doing?”

In response, he heard Eiichi mumble an _‘oh’_ before stopping those movements immediately. “Sorry, Natsuki,” the brown-haired man continued, “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“No, no, it’s okay!” Natsuki quickly clarified. “You looked calmer, so I thought it was helping you… I don’t mind if you keep doing it.”

“You don’t think it’s strange, then?”

“Of course not!”

Despite still looking rather awkward over being caught, Eiichi nodded. “I see. I’m not exactly… sure what it is, in fact. Heavens will point it out to me, that when I’m bothered, or excited by something, I’ll fidget, but… more than a normal person would.” He chuckled. “As Nagi tactfully put it. I’m not sure why, but it does put me at peace.”

“If it helps you, then by all means, keep doing it!” Natsuki beamed. “Anything to see your cute, peaceful face! Ah, I could hug you for hours…”

Eiichi looked positively over the moon, albeit a little red at being called cute. He put his hand gently on Natsuki’s face. “Now, what did I do to deserve such an angel for a boyfriend, hm?”

“Everything!” Natsuki giggled as Eiichi stroked his cheek. “I love everything about you, Eiichi-kun.” Hugging his boyfriend close again, he felt the older man relax.

“You don’t ever need to hide anything from me,” the blonde continued. “I promise.”

He felt Eiichi begin to rock himself again and was satisfied. Eiichi’d also started to lightly scratch his fingers against the fabric on the back of Natsuki’s shirt, fast little movements that tickled him and made Natsuki giggle more.

Oh, his heart could simply _burst_ at Eiichi’s sleepy little smile as he did these things. More than anything, it made Natsuki the happiest man in the world to think Eiichi was so comfortable around him, to show such a private, vulnerable part of himself so confidently; Natsuki squeezed him a little tighter. Eiichi proceeded to snuggle deeper into him, gratefully accepting the affection.

Natsuki really couldn’t take it. Too many nice feelings were hitting him at once, proud and warm and _so_ head over heels in love _…_ it wasn't fair at all.

His boyfriend was just. Too _. Cute._


End file.
